vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bard
Summary A traveler from beyond the stars, Bard is an agent of serendipity who fights to maintain a balance where life can endure the indifference of chaos. Many Runeterrans sing songs that ponder his extraordinary nature, yet they all agree that the cosmic vagabond is drawn to artifacts of great magical power. Surrounded by a jubilant choir of helpful spirit meeps, it is impossible to mistake his actions as malevolent, as Bard always serves the greater good... in his own odd way. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Bard, The Wandering Caretaker, Cosmic Caretaker, Cosmic Vagabond, Great Caretaker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Described as an ageless entity from time outside of time) Classification: Celestial being, Guardian of Runeterra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, and 9), Magic, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Celestials are inherently conceptual in nature, and should they die the concept they embody will be completely erased from the world), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Avatar Creation (Celestials are capable of creating temporary avatars to interact with the physical world), Possession (Celestials are able to possess a mortal host, forcing their consciousness to a corner of the host's mind where they are able to perceive things that their body is doing through visions but unable to control their body in any way), Power Bestowal (Should a Celestial not completely possess their host they can bestow a portion of their powers to them), Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance (All Celestials are able to physically see the lives of mortals from birth to death and the threads of fate that bind them and the universe), Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Summoning (Meeps), Healing, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Non-Corporeal, Sealing, Transmutation, Resistance Negation, Anyone hit by Tempered Fate becomes invulnerable, immobile, and unable to attack or use abilities, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Traveler's Call and Caretaker's Shrine), Damage Boost (Via Traveler's Call), Statistics Reduction (Via Traveler's Call and Cosmic Binding), Status Effect Inducement (Stun Via Cosmic Binding), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Created multiple constellations, including the Watcher Constellation, which is made of 11 stars. Comparable to the likes of Pantheon and Zoe, and is stated to be superior to Celestial Soraka) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to ascend into space and create entire constellations in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Bard is not known for his physicality) Striking Strength: Unknown (Bard does not use physical strikes to attack) Durability: Solar System level (Should be comparable to Zoe and Pantheon) Stamina: Limitless Range: Interstellar (Can create constellations over such distances), Cross-dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Spirit Horn, Meeps Intelligence: Extremely high, possibly Nigh Omniscient (Though the full extent of his knowledge is unknown, he had knowledge of the Frozen Watchers' return, the Fall of Shurima, and the Shadow Isles' Ruination long before they occurred, and knows events that will unfold hundreds of years in the future to the point where he knows exactly how they will unfold, who will be involved, and who those involved are descended from, and will protect the ancestors of those involved in order to keep the cosmic balance in the future) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Traveler's Call:' **'Chimes:' Bard's presence causes sacred chimes to appear at random locations. Collecting a chime grants Bard bonus speed and increases the power of his Meeps. **'Meeps:' Bard's presence attracts small spirits known as Meeps to his side. Each of his basic attacks causes a Meep to throw itself at his target, dealing bonus damage before disappearing back to the spirit world. Depending on the number of Chimes he has, Meeps can have a variety of effects ranging from slowing enemies to dealing area of effect damage in a cone behind the main target. *'Cosmic Binding:' Bard fires out a burst of spirit energy in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck and slowing them. After Cosmic Binding hits an enemy, the burst of energy passes through them and searches for secondary targets. If it hits a wall or a second enemy, it stuns both targets for the same duration, dealing magic damage to the second target as well. *'Caretaker's Shrine:' Bard conjures a shrine at the target location. If someone steps on a shrine, they consume it instantly. If the champion was an ally or Bard himself, they are healed for an amount based on the shrine's power and gain bonus speed. *'Magical Journey:' Bard opens a one-way magical corridor through the first piece of terrain in front of him to the other side. Both allies and enemies can pass through the corridor, with allies and Bard traveling at increased speed. *'Tempered Fate:' Bard places the target(s) and their surrounding location into stasis, preventing them from taking any action, including moving, attacking, or using abilities, and renders them immune to damage. *'Spirit Horn:' Bard's Spirit Horn is a unique weapon containing a special harmonic key that splits layers of reality and taps directly into the magical friction that all worlds emit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Guardians Category:Light Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 4